Draconigenae
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: Un fic centrado en Draco Malfoy, en la primera vez que vio a alguien morir delante de sus ojos. Quiza un punto de vista diferente de Lucius del que la mayoria tiene.


Título: Draconigenae - Dragon-born -   
Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com  
Rango: PG-15 (por muerte)  
Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
Estado: Completo. Oneshot.  


Mansion Malfoy, Inglaterra

Draco Malfoy:

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí siete años. Recibí muchos regalos, como es lo usual, y una habitación nueva… que ocupa casi toda el ala sur de la Mansión Malfoy, la que está al lado de mi campo personal de _ Quidditch_. Mi nueva habitación y el set de pociones son los mejores regalos que recibí este año, bueno, aunque también me gustó mucho el arpa mágica que me envió el abuelo.  
  
Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo… lo mejor es que ahora ya soy grande, papá me había dicho que cuando lo fuera me llevaría a algunas reuniones con él, pero no pasa ni un día y ya rompió su promesa, como usualmente hace cuando tiene algo muy urgente que hacer. No es que tenga la costumbre de romper sus promesas, pero me molesta mucho, especialmente si me dejó solo con Narcissa y a cuidado de una niñera.   
  
Papá ha ido a una reunión con algunos de sus compañeros y yo me encuentro preparando una poción que se supone servirá para enmudecer a quien la beba. Ayer volví a algunos de los invitados azules por unos cuantos minutos, no fue difícil mezclar la poción con la bebida que estaban sirviendo. Papá y yo nos pasamos toda la noche riendo de una tía Gertrudis azul.   
  
Narcissa entra en mi cuarto y hay una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Me dice que mi abuelo está muy enfermo, que va a tener que ausentarse por unos días, que le avise a papá y que me va a dejar con Adena, la niñera.  
  
Después de una hora de haberme aburrido de dejar mudos a algunos elfos y a la inútil de la niñera decido que ya he tenido suficiente. Sé dónde está papá y ahí es donde voy a estar en los próximos minutos. Él me dijo que ya era grande, no?   
  
  
Ahora, cómo hago para ir a la mansión de los Mc Nair? Me escabullo por entre las sombras en los largos pasillos de la casa hasta que encuentro el estudio de papá, ahí es donde siempre va cuando quiere ir a ver a alguno de sus 'viejos camaradas'. La chimenea está encendida y hay algo de Polvos _Floo _en un recipiente! Justo lo que necesito!  
  
Después del cierto vértigo que siento cada vez que uso esto miro a mi alrededor. Misión cumplida, me encuentro nada más y nada menos que en medio de alguna parte de la Mansión Mc Nair. Salgo silenciosamente de aquella habitación y miro por la ranura de la puerta si hay alguien por aquí. No, no hay nadie, será mejor que me mueva.   
  
Nunca me ha gustado este lugar, es demasiado frío, y no me refiero exactamente a la temperatura. Ni los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy más horribles son tan desagradables. Bueno, quizá sea porque aquello es mi hogar y este lugar simplemente…   
  
Las escaleras son largas y se mueven de cuando en cuando, pero el camino no es complicado, al menos no para alguien que vive en una de las mansiones más grandes de toda Inglaterra, inclusive una vez papá me comentó que también se encontraba entre una de las más grandes del Mundo Mágico.  
  
Ahora me encuentro cerca de los jardines, puedo sentirlo, ese ligero olor a lodo es bastante atrayente. Pero debo de tener cuidado, los susodichos 'jardines' son en realidad pantanos y todo tipo de criaturas se arrastran por ahí. Desde serpientes, que en realidad no me molestan del todo, hasta babosas gigantes, y no me gustaría toparme con una de esas, son realmente asquerosas.   
  
Sigo corriendo por los pasillos zigzagueantes y las escaleras movedizas cuando escucho risas. No deben de estar muy lejos, quizá por el ala norte de la casa… pero no son sus risas todo lo que escucho, también oigo gritos. Una mujer y dos hombres si no me equivoco, pero no logro reconocer las voces. Me detengo un momento. No sé si fue muy buena idea haber venido… Sé lo que papá hace en estas reuniones con sus 'viejos compañeros', se divierten con _muggles_, pero a él nunca le ha gustado que yo me aproxime a ellos.   
  
La curiosidad gana y me aproximo con cuidado, dándole la menor importancia a que mis botas de piel de dragón nuevas se están manchando de lodo y Merlín sabe con qué más.   
  
Ahí están, mi padre y otros ocho hombres riendo mientras tres _muggles_ están flotando en el aire y haciendo ridículos pasos de baile, moviéndose como si tuvieran atadas cuerdas a sus extremidades y fueran simples títeres. Unos títeres que gritan demasiado para mi gusto, yo les hubiera lanzado un Silencio, pero pensándolo bien cuál sería el chiste en verlos así si sus rostros llenos de terror no pudieran producir algunos sonidos, sólo para efecto?   
  
Qué risa, realmente parece una función de títeres, me hace recordar a aquella vez en que papá trató de hacer algo parecido para mí a media noche con mis juguetes cuando no podía dormir a causa de una tormenta horrible y él terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra alguno de los estantes.  
  
Papá mueve su varita grácilmente y ahora pareciera que los títeres-_muggles_ estuvieran bailando minuet, pero como que de tres es un poco difícil. No puedo evitarlo y se me escapa una risa. Me cubro la boca rápidamente, espero que no me hayan escuchado, pero es muy tarde, los ojos claros de mi padre están volteados hacia mí llenos de sorpresa. Escucho un sonido pesado y mi atención se vuelve hacia los _muggles_, pero ahora sólo hay dos en el aire, el sonido que escuché fue…   
  
Mis ojos se abren enormes cuando veo el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los hombres, y estoy seguro de ello ya que su cuello esta roto. Los gritos aterrorizados de los _muggles_ y los llamados de mi padre son sonidos apagados que escucho inconscientemente en alguna parte de mi mente, no puedo hacer nada más que mirar asustado a aquél hombre muerto en mórbida fascinación.  
  
Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi padre estaba arrodillado frente a mí y sacudiéndome ligeramente mientras llamaba mi nombre. Volteo hacia él mi mirada asustada y me encuentro con la suya llena de preocupación. Abro la boca para tratar de decir algo, lo que sea, que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, pero ni una palabra sale de mis labios.   
  
Me toma en sus brazos para cargarme y me acurruca protectoramente contra su pecho. Mis brazos pasan por su cuello y su abrazo se siente tan bien, cálido, que me está empezando a dar sueño. Lo último que recuerdo es a él acariciándome el cabello. 

  
------------------------------------------

  
Ya es de mañana cuando despierto, alguien ha abierto las gruesas cortinas de mi cuarto que dan a mi terraza personal y la luz del sol está entrando con mucha fuerza. Nunca me ha gustado despertarme con demasiada luz, me molesta la vista.   
  
Me llevo el brazo a los ojos y me estiro, bostezando, y no es hasta que siento un movimiento en la cama que me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. Él está ahí, sentado al borde de mi exageradamente grande cama, mirándome con sus raros ojos casi grises, no he vista hasta ahora a nadie que tenga ojos ni remotamente parecidos a los de mi padre, aunque todos dicen que los míos son muy parecidos a los de él, sólo que con una sombra de azul, por parte de mi madre supongo.  
  
Estoy por darle los buenos días con una sonrisa enorme, no es frecuente que me despierte con él ahí, cuando veo su camisa y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresan a mí. Su linda y extremadamente rara camisa hecha de escamas de sirena reina está arruinada, llena de barro con el que yo había ensuciado mis botas.  
  
Levanto el brazo ligeramente y lo señalo, en un segundo él esta a mi lado. "Arruiné tu camisa favorita." Digo con preocupación, también era una de mis favoritas, tan suave y bonita.  
  
"Olvida la camisa, puedo comprar otra. Dime, cómo estás? Cómo te sientes?" El tono de su voz no me dice nada, no sé si estar preocupado o no, no parece molesto. Quiero decirle que estoy bien, pero en cuanto abro la boca lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es la mirada vacía en los ojos de aquel hombre.  
  
"Ese hombre… Está muerto, verdad?" Es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, su mirada en blanco, su cuello torcido… Todavía estoy algo asustado y lágrimas amenazan con asomarse y nublar mi visión, pero me rehúso a llorar.  
  
"Sí." Me responde claramente, sin rastros de duda o vacilación. Entonces ese hombre sí está muerto.   
"Yo no quise distraerlos, no era mi intención…" Y no había sido mi intención que eso sucediese, nunca quise interrumpirlos, sólo quería estar ahí.  
"Era un _muggle_." Me dice, tengo la impresión que está tratando de decirme que no importa.  
"Lo sé," Lo miro a los ojos y trato de controlarme. _Muggle_ o no un hombre está muerto. "Pero de todas formas, nunca quise que eso sucediese, yo…" No puedo seguir, siento una lágrima resbalarse por mi mejilla y se me escapa un sollozo.  
  
"Lo sé." Dice y me abraza. Así permanecemos por varios segundos y me es tan reconfortante, es como si todo lo que me ha estado molestando desaparezca, es muy tranquilo. "Draco, estás bien?" Le escucho preguntarme, sus palabras son suaves mientras me acaricia el cabello.  
  
Le respondo que sí mientras me acurruco más hacia él y nos quedamos así por varios minutos.   
  
"Draco, puedo ponerte bajo la influencia de un hechizo de memoria y no recordarás nada de lo sucedido." Dice en aquel tono de voz suave, pero no evita que todo mi cuerpo se tense ante la idea, aunque eso sólo dura unos segundos, luego todo mi cuerpo se relaja, pareciese como si me estuviese derritiendo entre sus brazos. Si considera que quitarme esos recuerdos es lo mejor para mí que entonces lo haga, papá nunca haría algo para lastimarme, si él considera que eso es lo mejor… "Pero voy a dejarte elegir a ti lo que creas que mejor te conviene. Voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme, Severus viene hoy, no quiero hacerlo esperar." Dice, sorprendiéndome.   
  
Su abrazo se hace más fuerte por unos segundos, me besa en la frente y luego se levanta. Se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dice que espera mi respuesta en su estudio después del desayuno.  
  
Me levanto una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado tras suyo y, cogiendo unas ropas al azar del armario, me meto a la ducha que ya esta preparada. La amplia tina esta llena de agua caliente con aquella esencia que papá usa en su baño personal que tanto me gusta. Me meto lentamente hasta que lo único que queda de mí fuera del agua es la cabeza, puedo sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo se relaja.   
  
Cuando salgo del baño, una hora después, ya tengo una respuesta. No quiero olvidarlo, prefiero que sea así, no van a ser unas cuantas pesadillas las que van a robarme un pedazo de mi existencia, de mi corta existencia, pero existencia al fin y al cabo. Después de todo para él siete años pueden no ser tanto, pero para mí es toda mi vida. Por eso fue que papá se quedó toda la noche conmigo, por mis pesadillas, para asegurarse de que no las tuviera.  
  
El Profesos Snape debe de estar ya aquí, dijo que vendía para el desayuno, será mejor que no los haga esperar.   


~*~ Fin ~*~

Notas: Sólo por si alguien no entendió, el fic esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy a los 7 años de edad, así que no esperen una gran narración de un niño de siete ^^ Este fic fue inspiración de una noche, se me vinieron todas las ideas a la cabeza al mismo tiempo y lo escribí como un rayo... Este fic fue consevido por la idea de que la mayoría piensa que Lucius, por ser quien es, maltrata a su hijo. En los libros no se ha hablado al respecto de eso hasta el momento así que estas son especulaciones mías. Draco es un niño muy mimado, es el único hijo de una familia muy adinerada y eso usualmente sucede cuando el niño recibe toda la atención de sus padres y nunca le dicen que no ^^ Draco realmente es una molestia en la vida escolar de Harry pero me encanta el personaje, una de mis escenas favoritas está en el cuarto libro: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego - , la escena en el bosque, después del partido Bulgaria VS Irlanda, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione están corriendo y Ron se tropieza con una rama y se encuentran con Draco. Aquí les paso ese fragmento ^_^

Fragmento de Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego - Capítulo 9: La Marca Tenebrosa

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... _ ¡Lumos!_  
La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo.  
—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.  
—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.  
Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre.  
—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo...  
Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el cámping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momen­to los árboles que había a su alrededor.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desafiante.  
—Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.  
—¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry.  
—Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a un _ sangre sucia_, quédate aquí.  
—¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron. Todos los presen­tes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles.  
—No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, aga­rrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy.  
Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.  
Malfoy soltó una risita.  
—Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma—. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué preten­de? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?  
—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?  
Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.  
—Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándo­le a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.  
—Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger —dijo Malfoy con desprecio.  
—Vámonos —repitió Hermione, y arrastró a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al camino. 

Tampoco pongo el año dado que la edad de Harry, que es la misma que la de Draco, es incierta en cuanto a años. Para ver la contradicción en cuanto a que año nació Harry vayan a: http://www.factmonster.com/spot/harrybirthday.html 

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido ^_~

Youko Gingitsune - Julio 2002


End file.
